The reason why homework is never done
by Ieeerr
Summary: "But Kendall, there are so many thing we could do instead of homework." "Like what, Logan?" . "Like, I .. uhh, I could give you a massage!"


**Enjoy!**

"Homework is boring!"

"Just shut up and do it."

"But Kendall, there are so many thing we could do instead of homework."

"Logan, seriously, just do your homework, when we're finished we can do whatever you want."

"I don't wanna do it. Please can we do something else?"

"What do you want to do then?"

"I don't know, anything."

"Like what, Logan?" Kendall was getting a little bit annoyed.

Logan thought for a few seconds. "Like, I .. uhh, I could give you a massage!"

"No, Logan. No. I'm gonna do my homework, and so are you."

Logan sighed and turned his head towards his homework.

Kendall and Logan were currently lying on their bellies on Kendall's king-size bed with their text- and workbooks open in front of them. Kendall had invited Logan over so they could do homework together, but the moment Kendall invited Logan over, Logan had other ideas.

"Whatever." Logan said while he threw his pen away.

He got up and sat down on Kendall's bum.

"What are you doing?" Kendall giggled.

Logan didn't answer instead he moved off Kendall and walked towards his bag, grabbing a bottle of lotion. Without saying a word he sat down on Kendall's bum again.

"Logan, seriously. Get back to your book."

"Shhht."

Logan grabbed the hem of Kendall's shirt and moved it upwards, so that Kendall's back was exposed. He squirted a bit of lotion on his hands and moved his hands over each other, spreading the lotion all over his hands.

He reached forward and started to massage Kendall's back.

The moment Logan's hands touched Kendall's back, he squealed. "Logan!"

Logan, once again, ignored him. He carefully went farther down bit by bit until his finger tips moved over the skin just underneath Kendall's jeans and underwear.

"Logan, what are you doing? Seriously! Are you like gay or something?"

"Maybe, what does it matter?"

"I'm not gay, Logan."

"Mm-hmm." Logan hummed.

He pulled his fingertips out Kendall's jeans and boxers and moved back to the upper part of his back.

Kendall started to moan softly. But, of course, Logan had to ruin it again. He let his hands glide down Kendall's side. His hands were now in between Kendall's chest and Kendall's bed, his fingertips brushing against his nipples.

"Logan! Are you touching my nipples?" Kendall said while he tried to push Logan off him. He knew he had failed when he was lying on his back with Logan sitting on top of his hips.

"Just relax." Logan whispered. He grabbed the hem of Kendall's shirt. Kendall lifted his body off the bed, allowing Logan to take his shirt off. Logan poured some lotion in his hands, after throwing Kendall's shirt next to the bed.

Kendall lied down on his back. He looked at Logan, who's eyes were glued to the bare chest in front of him. Kendall saw him biting his lip while he ran his hands up and down Kendall's body. A soft moan escaped Kendall's mouth. Logan looked away from Kendall's chest to meet his eyes and smiled.

"You like it?"

Kendall's response was a moan.

Logan moved his hands to Kendall's nipples and softly rolled them in between his fingers. A louder moan escaped Kendall's mouth. With a grin on his face, Logan bent down and took one of Kendall's nipples in his mouth. Kendall raised one of his hands to Logan's head and softly ran his fingers through Logan's short hair. Logan continued to suck, lick and bite for a few minutes, before moving to the other nipple, giving that nipple the same treatment.

"Roll over." Logan said after sitting up and moving away from Kendall's nipples.

"Why?"

"I wanna give your bum a massage."

"Bum massage?"

"Mm-hmm."

Logan wiggled his hips, moving away from Kendall's hips and sat down in Kendall's thighs instead. He started to undo Kendall's jeans button and zip. Kendall moved his hands towards Logan's and gently pushed Logan's hands away.

"Logan?"

"Please, trust me Kendall. It will be nice."

Kendall sighed again. "Okay." He grabbed the hem of his own jeans and pushed it down as far as he could . Logan got off Kendall's legs and took the jeans off completely.

"Now turn around."

While Kendall sat up, Logan leaned forward and carefully placed his lips on Kendall's. He raised his hands and cupped Kendall's face gently. He ran his tongue along Kendall's lips, asking for permission. When Kendall opened his mouth, Logan instantly pushed his tongue inside. Their tongues danced together for a few minutes, until they both ran out of air. Logan pulled away and looked in Kendall's eyes. He ran his thumb along Kendall's bottom lip and gave his lips a quick peck. Kendall smiled at Logan before turning around to lie down on his belly.

Logan sat down on Kendall's legs and reached out for the bottle of lotion once again. He squirted some of the lotion onto his hands before moving his hands towards Kendall's lower back. He massaged Kendall's lower back, moving his fingers inside his boxers every now and then, before taking the hem off Kendall's boxers in his hands.

"Hey!" Kendall warned while Logan pulled his boxers down.

"I can't give you a bum massage when you have your boxers on, Kenny."

Kendall stopped struggling and let Logan take off his underwear. When the piece of clothing came off, Logan threw in over his shoulder. He grabbed the lotion bottle again, but this time squirted some of it on Kendall's bum.

Logan massaged the lotion all over Kendall's bum, upper legs and lower back. Kendall was moaning softly with his eyes closed. When Logan ran his finger through Kendall's butt cheeks he quickly opened his eyes and turned around to face Logan.

"Logan!"

"Kendall, just let it happen." Logan looked away from Kendall's butt and locked eyes with Kendall. "Please?"

Kendall sighed for the 20th time that day but turned back around. He couldn't say he didn't enjoy this, Logan was really good with his hands and it actually felt quite relaxing. He was even getting a little bit aroused. No, scratch that, he was full on hard. But to be honest it was all just a little bit weird. They grew up together. They have been best friends for all of their lives. Kendall didn't know his best friend was gay, but then again, he still didn't know. Maybe he was just horny. Or maybe he wasn't sure about his sexuality and was using him now, to try and find it out. Logan couldn't have a crush on him, right? He would have told him. One thing was sure for Kendall though, and that was that the kiss they shared earlier was the best kiss he ever had. He had had a few girlfriends, but the kisses never felt so.. so.. so perfect. Kendall then for the first time in his life thought about being in a relationship with his best friend, who happens to be a guy. Kendall thought Logan was attractive, he was gorgeous, he had humor, he was sweet, caring, loving, smart (Even thought he never wanted to do his homework) He had the whole package. He couldn't believe he had lived so long without thinking all this. Kendall thought about being in a relationship with Logan and came to the conclusion that nothing would really change, except for the more intimate touches and kisses. And maybe they wouldn't be allowed in their bedrooms together with the door closed anymore, but to Kendall it would actually be perfect. Everything felt into place in his head, but if it would work in reality was another thing.

Kendall sighed while he wondered what Logan was thinking, why he was doing this, if he felt it too, in that kiss earlier. Kendall really wanted to know where this would end.

Kendall opened his mouth to ask about it, but the only thing that came out his mouth was a loud moan, because exactly at that moment, Logan had bent down and licked around his tight muscle down there.

Kendall moaned softly while Logan licked him.

"AAH, LOGAN!" Kendall screamed when Logan pushed his tongue inside him.

Logan licked, sucked and did all these magical things with his mouth and tongue for a couple of minutes, but it was getting too much for Kendall.

"Logan, I'm so close." Kendall whispered.

"Turn around then baby." Logan whispered huskily.

Kendall turned around and was now lying on his back again. Logan lied down on top of him and leaned down to kiss him. The kiss was hot and rough, yet passionate and loving.

"I love you, Kendall." He whispered against Kendall's lips.

"You love me?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Is that why you did all this?"

"Kinda, I just wanted to have fun with you. And I sorta wanted to find out my feelings for you."

"And?"

"And what?"

"The feelings..?"

"Yeah, they're there. I love you, Kendall." He raised his hand and moved Kendall's hair out his eyes.

"This is all a little bit weird and .. unexpected but I think I love you too."

"You think?" Logan asked sadly.

"Okay, I love you too."

Logan smiled. "Be my boyfriend?"

Kendall cupped Logan's face and pulled him into a sweet kiss.

"I would love to." He whispered.

The smiled at each other and shared a quick, cute kiss.

"So, did you ever had a blowjob before?"

"N-no." Kendall admitted shyly.

"Don't be embarrassed. I've never had one either, nor have I give one."

**Not sure about the ending.. I hope you guys liked it. Please review! :D**


End file.
